At Home
by Corey M. Smith
Summary: What happens when Dr. Drakken aren't trying to rule the world? Read to find out!(not very much romance, just some hints...)RR!PGfor preview in chap 2.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Dr. Drakken or Shego. ..DARN YOU YOU GLORY HOGING, IM SO COOL, WE'RE SO PERFECT DISNEY PEOPLE! Mock my words.I'LL FIND A LOOPWHOLE AROUND WRITING THIS!!!!!!. Thank you!  
  
Dr. Drakken: Shego! Where's the remote!  
  
Shego:(off screen) try under the sofa!  
  
Dr. Drakken: Come the greatest movie of all time is starting!  
  
Shego: How many times are you going to watch Kim Possible's Defeat?  
  
*A movie begins some words read written by Dr. Drakken produced by Dr.  
Drakken created by-*  
  
Shego: enough already!  
  
*The credits continue Sheesh Shego! The movie begins.*  
  
45 minutes later.*Drakken is in tears*  
  
Dr. Drakken: it's so beautiful.  
  
Shego: *asleep* huh? What? *She looks at the screen and sees Drakken as  
supreme ruler of earth the movie ends*  
  
Dr. Drakken: Shego! Order a pizza tonight their showing Indiana Jones  
and the Temple of Doom on TNN!  
  
Shego: fine.  
  
45 min. later.  
  
Pizza Guy: here's your pizza ma'am.  
  
Shego: yeah yeah yeah! Here's $20! NOW GO!  
  
Pizza Guy: plans with your husband?  
  
Shego: *blushing a little* He's NOT my-  
  
Dr. Drakken: *off screen* Shego! Where's the remote!  
  
Shego: what am I your remote finding machine?  
  
Dr. Drakken: that was bad.  
  
Shego: it's early.  
  
Dr. Drakken: It's 6:30 Pm.  
  
*Long silence *  
  
Pizza Guy: you sure sound like a married coup-OW!! *Shego slammed the  
door on the Pizza Guy *  
  
Shego: thanks for the pizza! * She walked towards Drakken *  
  
Dr. Drakken: give it!  
  
Shego: no!  
  
Dr. Drakken: YES!!  
  
Shego: NO!!!  
  
Dr. Drakken: I'll give you a raise!  
  
Shego: I'm sorry Dr. Drakken for my behavior, her have the whole pizza  
for yourself!!!!! *She slammed the pizza into Dr. Drakken's face *  
  
Dr. Drakken: oh yeah!? *he grabbed some brownies from earlier and threw  
them at her. Before they knew it they were in a food fight with each  
other*  
  
Shego: take that!  
  
Dr. Drakken: oh yeah!? Take this!!  
  
Shego: and this was my good shirt!!  
  
Meanwhile on the roof.  
  
Kim: *to the kimmunicator* Well.?  
  
Wade: Actually it was just a pizza robbery.  
  
Kim: well I was bored.  
  
Ron: ok KP, let's get that pizza-  
  
*Kim saw Dr. Drakken a Shego in their 'playful' food fight and began to laugh*  
  
Ron: What's so funny K-* he too noticed a broke into hysterical laughter*  
  
Kim: like even we would do that!  
  
Ron: *stops pulls out calendar* ok, mark out food fight with KP Saturday  
  
*the two leave*  
  
later..  
  
Dr. Drakken: that was fun.  
  
Shego: yeah..  
  
Dr. Drakken: Who's up for the pool?! *runs off to backyard*  
  
Shego: Dr. Drakken wait up!!!  
  
Later that night(8:30, 7:30 central to be exact)..  
  
TV: And now back to Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom on TNN!  
  
Dr. Drakken: Shego it's starting!  
  
Shego: got the popcorn!  
  
*she sits next to Dr. Drakken . he grabs some and his eyes fix on the screen.*  
  
1 hour and 45 min. later. *the credits are rolling.* Shego: so , sleepy, must sleep.*she leans onto Dr. Drakken and sleeps.*  
  
Dr. Drakken: so, tiered, must sleep.*he also falls asleep but falls onto Shego.*  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
How'd ya like?? R+R! 


	2. Preview of a new story

Corey delivered a hard blow and Lapis' sword flew off. Corey put his away and pulled out a gun, while Lapis stared at her acid pit, which might soon be her doom. "Say your prayers," said Corey aiming his gun at Lapis "Well, I'm not really the religious type." She said trying to buy time. Then Corey noticed.HIS GUN WASN'T LAODED! A smirk crept across his face; he had an idea "Well in that case," he started "GO TO HELL!" with all his strength he threw his sword, It hit Lapis sending her back, and she fell into the acid. There was a bright light, 'they did it,' he thought 'reality has been restored'  
  
"Never overlook the obvious," said LAPIS "Oh well."  
  
*Well that's it, that's all you get for free aye, or at least until I write it.* 


	3. Vote Please!

Dear all,  
  
I want to do a take off on a movie but which one? You decide!  
  
1 of the fallowing:  
  
Kim Possible's day off (take off on Ferris Bueller's Day Off) Kim skips school and her, Ron, and, Bonnie?! Take time to have a little fun in Upper-ton  
  
The Ex-Terminator (Take off on Terminator) An ex-action star sees less action than usual, and Bonnie seeks revenge on Rufus by calling him in (basically on-liners)  
  
Hair Wars (take a guess. If you don't know.where have you been the last .25 years?) Kim has a bad hair day. and it gets worse, and worse, and worse.Also, Rufus tries to undo his nakedness (as Ron would say)  
  
I would have done Adventures in Rufus-sitting, but sadly, Disney took my Idea....  
  
Beauty and the-not so handsome or perfect but not exactly-Beast (Beauty and the Beast Take off) Kim can't find a date to a school dance and goes with Ron.again! Ron finds out she doesn't want to go with him and becomes upset. (I'd tell you more, but I'd give away the whole story)  
  
You've Got Male (You've Got Mail) Kim meets a boy on-line her age who seems real nice, so she decides to meet him (at Bueno Nacho) what will she do when she finds out it's Ron?!  
  
000000007(pronounced quadruple 07): The world is way too much (spoof on 007: The world is not enough) Kim gets worn out after saving the world three times in one day.  
  
AND FINALLY  
  
Movie-Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Puns A story with no basic story line.Just Many, Many, Movie Puns!!!  
  
Tell me now: coreyzard@yahoo.com 


	4. The envolope please!

I've decided to do them all!!!  
  
That's right starting with.........  
  
You've got Male, then Beauty and the-not so handsome or perfect but not exactly-Beast, fallowed by..Um.How about you choose.I'm new to this whole voting thing.just put the order....  
  
Also I've crossed out Movie-Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Puns.  
  
Thank you! 


	5. Sorry

Sorry about all of this confusion, but I can't think of any Idea's....  
  
So i'm going to write.....wait and see!*Evil laugh fallowed by vegtables throrn from non-visible audiance* 


	6. 3 new stories

I'm currently working on 3 stories,  
  
Adrena Lyn Rush  
  
Birthday Bash(next chapter is preveiw)  
  
and You've got Male (FINALY!)  
  
so it might take a while!  
  
R+R the next Chap! 


End file.
